A Green Dream
by castlemanic
Summary: A terrible vison has been seen, an apocalyptic future to be avoided, Angela sets the pieces in motion to keep that future from happening, but too many things are out of her control. Criticisms welcome. possible language. post season 10 smallville, season 4 heroes episode 11. I'm going to be ambitious and merge the plot of season 4 with this plot as well.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville season 10 and Heroes season 4. A merging of universes is difficult, so I plead for some suspension of disbelief. characters are copyright of their respective companies.

_Green kryptonite…_ Clark thought, defeated.

Hovering inches off the ground, Clark was pinned against the wall behind him. His powers were nullified by the green rock, his strength was waning, quickly, the all too familiar pain weakening him, his resolve, his will. In front of him stood a man with black hair, an evil grin on his face, and a hand pointed towards him.

"With your powers, nothing can stop me." The man said, raising his hand with a single finger pointed in his direction. Clark felt a splitting pain on his forehead, blood dribbling down from the wound. He screamed, in agony, in defeat, in horror.

And the worst part, there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**_Six weeks earlier_**

Special delivery. That's what the mail said. Clark opened up one of his first few fan mails he ever received. For his writing that is. Ever since Lois taught him how to become a fool as his 'ordinary' self, he's been getting very little attention. At his desk, across from Lois, he opened his mail. It was a short letter, so he felt no need to speed through it. A slight beeping noise emanated from his computer and a little warning message appeared.

_A bank robbery, shouldn't be too long._ Clark thought to himself. Excusing himself aloud and slightly stumbling towards the elevator, he crashed into a delivery man holding several other packages.

"I-I-I'm sorry a-about that." Clark said, helping the man pick up the dropped items.

"It's okay, you learn to deal with inconveniences." The man said.

_Strange wording for a mailman._ Clark thought in his head. He looked up to the man. Blonde messy hair hung down from the deliveryman's hat. His face was slightly stubbly, a couple of days since he last shaved, Clark bet to himself. He had an odd… inquisitive look about him. Something about his presence made him weary, so he decided to take a look.

The familiar shifting in his eyes changed his vision from regular to x-ray. Nothing, he seemed very normal on the inside, except for an oddly placed cell. Clark thought it might have been cancer, but how could he warn the man without revealing himself.

At this point, Clark turned off his x-ray vision and stood up, handing over the fallen papers to the man. "A-again, s-sorry about that." Clark said, apologizing once more before walking into the elevator. What Clark didn't know was that he had just met potentially the most dangerous man he would ever meet.

* * *

Lois pulled up to the apartment building in metropolis. Looking into the sky she saw the familiar red and blue blur in the sky, Clark was flying to save or stop someone, maybe doing both at the same time. Distracted, she played with her keys, locked her car and turned around, finding the face of Lex Luthor close to hers, staring into her eyes.

"Why hello Lois," He said, with a smirk.

She stood there, shocked in horror as a black bag was pulled over her head. Fighting with all her might, she managed to land a couple of punches and kicks. Being held by four men, one for each limb, made it difficult to fight back. Her screams echoed right back into her ears, the sack must have been sound proof, because noone came to her aid. All her ruthless fighting landed her was a strong electric shock from a taser, and she finally blacked out.

* * *

**_The night before_**

"You can do anything Pete, anything. Remember that. I love you"

"Nathan… I love you, Nathan." Peter said, before Nathan let go.

Peter watched as his brother, what remained of him, drop down the side of the building, slowly, his face shifting , his body morphing into the all too terrifying figure of Sylar. With a crash, Sylar landed on a car down below. Getting up and waving goodbye, he flew into the sky, away from the building. Peter watched Sylar fly away. Defeated, tears streaming down his face, Peter left the side of the building to find his mother and tell her the news.

* * *

The scream filled the halls, the green rock glowing, a head being split open and Sylar's ominous smile at the terror of this foe. Then blackness. The landscape suddenly changed. A charred tree stood in front of her, she turned around and found New York in ruins. But she realized that some of the buildings were unfamiliar, slowly none of them were, and a destroyed Metropolis rose from the distruction, with burnt down buildings falling for newly destroyed ones. Buildings toppled again and she saw the London Eye, the Eiffel tower, landmarks of London, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, every major city in the world rose as defeated ashes. Suddenly a figure in blue and red, with an S on the chest showed up. The face, the one whose head Sylar split open, was shown. Light emanated from him, and the light shone on buildings, destroyed buildings were new again, untouched. But the face changed, slowly morphed, until Sylar wore the red and blue suit. The buildings returned to their destroyed face.

"Now, your turn." Sylar said, lifting his hand at her, his finger pointing. And she started screaming. –

Angela woke up to the sound of her own screaming. The dream was pretty clear, one of the very few times it was. Morning dawn light spilled into the room. She shook her head and picked up a phone. Dialing, she waited until the phone line clicked and a familiar voice spoke through the other end.

"Hello?" The male voice said, slightly exhausted, as if having just woken up.

"Oliver, we need to speak. This is urgent."

Authors note: Just noticed how the stars didnt transfer over from microsoft word. Ill be doing that manually now to make each section more clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Later that day_**

Oliver Queen's jet arrived, landing in New York on a private runway. A limo was waiting outside. Oliver left the private plane, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, he stepped towards the Limo as the driver opened the door and Oliver entered.

So far, he was thoughtless, he couldn't imagine why after a year of almost no contact, Angela Petrelli would suddenly call him out of the blue.

He stepped inside and sat down, looking at the older woman. "Now why would you call me all the way over here? If it's that important, why didn't you fly over to Metropolis."

"I've been making arrangements for Nathan's funeral." Angela said directly. Oliver offered a sympathetic look and his condolences. He and Nathan didn't really know each other, as he was a lot older than Oliver. Angela briefed him about recent events, explaining the happenings in New York over the past year and the cause of Nathan's death.

"I had been prepared for the news long before Peter tried to bring his brother back. But it just seemed the final nail in the coffin was hammered in." She said, looking out the window as the scenery moved by. They were heading towards the new building where The Company had been reborn from Nathans efforts less than a year ago. "Last night, however, made me more aware about the destruction Sylar is capable of." She said, and turned to Oliver. "I need you to warn Clark on the matter. Sylar only needs to look at him once to know he is different, and only one touch to know who he really is. With his current abilities, it wont be long before Sylar finds a way to take Clark's power-"

"Wait, hang on a sec," Oliver interrupted. "We know Sylar's been a problem for years now, but do you think he is actually capable of using Clarks abilities?" He asked.

"If what you told me is true, about how a human took his powers and gave them back, then it's very reasonable to assume that Sylar can take Clark's powers. With his Kryptonian physiology being so close to that of a human's, Sylar can easily pick apart his brain and take his abilities." She said in a worried tone.

"The future I dreamed cannot happen. If Sylar does manage to takes his abilities, I fear that he may even be able to remove the weakness to the green meteor rock." She said. Oliver frowned; this was not good at all.

"Do you think Sylar is still here? In New York?" He asked

"It's impossible to tell, he can be anyone, look like anyone. And worst of all, if he touches anyone or anything, he can know their history." Angela replied. "Which is why I've asked Rene to join you on the flight back. Peter wants to join him, but I fear his will for vengeance may leave him blind." She said. Oliver heard a slight whisper about Peter being a disappointment. He knew Peter quite well, but had lost contact shortly after his parents died and he was shipped off to boarding school. Having just heard about all that Peter was able to accomplish and how his abilities were removed by his father reminded him all too well about Jor El's tests for Kal El, Clark's Kryptonian name. But Arthur had no mercy where Jor El had only his son's best interests in mind. He was distracted from his thoughts by a special ring tone from his phone. Angela gave him an indecipherable look, but he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's Clark…" He said, looked at Angela and picked up the phone. "Hey Clark, listen, I'm a little bus-"

"Lois was kidnapped." Clark said, desperately over the phone. Oliver shrugged in defeat. "I'm in New York on an emergency business trip, I'll cancel all the meetings and be there as soon as possible. Do you have any idea who did-"

"Lex." Clark said affirmatively. "Cancel your meetings quickly, I'll talk to Chloe and see if she can get any information." He said, before the line cut. Oliver sighed and looked at Angela. "Listen, I gotta go back, Clark's fiancee was-"

"We're picking up Rene first." Oliver gave her a look, but she continued regardless. "You have to take him with you, he's the only one that can stop Sylar from using his abilities." She said, looking at him in a firm manner. Oliver tried to argue back, but Angela continued. "We all saw that burning planet in the sky a few days back, Oliver. Clark has attracted his attention because of that feat and the only reason Sylar hasn't made a move yet was because Nathan's consciousness was dominant this whole time. After that, Peter was his biggest threat." She said, looking at him. He sighed and looked out the window until they reached a tall business building. A tall black figure wearing a brown suit waited for the limo to pull up before he entered the car. "Oliver, this is Rene, and he'll be escorting you everywhere." Oliver laughed in shock.

"You can't be serious. What do you think will happen to my image? I've already done enough to screw it up! The Green Arrow can't have a walking bodyguard with him as well." He said, but Angela cut him off.

"If the Sylar situation isn't taken care of, you'll have a world of more problems to worry about, quite literally." She said. It was final. Oliver couldn't argue against someone who could dream the future. Defeated he slumped in his seat and looked out the window. Rene watched his expression.

"I won't be interfering with your work, but you need to understand I'm here for your safety." He said. "For now, you cannot be the Green Arrow at night."

This annoyed Oliver deeply. How was he supposed to help Clark if he doesn't wear his green costume and don his bow and arrows. "And exactly how am I supposed to help Clark if I can't be the Green Arrow?"

"Would you be in a better position to help with your throat cut open?" Rene retorted. "He is powerful and dangerous. The only way of coming close to beating him is with my power." He said, his expressionless look nearly haunted him. With all the information revealed, Oliver had no choice but to sit back and take it. _A precog and a nullifier, great!_ He thought to himself. Atleast there weren't any mind readers in the car. The conversation took about ten minutes, another 45 to go until they reached the landing strip where his plane was waiting for him. _This is going to be a long week._ He thought to himself.

At the landing strip, Rene got out of the limo first before Oliver followed behind him. Angela's hand held him in place. "We may need Chloe's help in the very near future. Get Watchtower up and running, there's someone we need to look for."

* * *

"Parasite?" Chloe asked, in shock. "You mean, the one who can steal all of Clark's abilities?"

"Yes that one." Oliver replied.

"We think that if Peter's current power was removed, it might lead the way for his original ability to return." Rene said. Having just been acquainted with the Hatian standing in front of her, she was taken aback by his commanding presence. Reassurance from her husband did not help to calm her nerves around him.

"The one that nearly drove him to destroy New York?" Chloe questioned. Oliver had updated her with the relevant information about Peter's original abilities. She was surprised the world hadn't already ended with the amount of blundering that happened on Peter's part. Though she did give him credit for helping to stop widespread chaos around every turn. Even doing so powerless, his dedication to do good was impressive._ Just as impressive as Clark_, she noted to herself.

"Peter did not have full control of his abilities." Rene reminded the couple in front of him. "His past experiences and the abilities he's copied with his new power will make him more powerful and in control than he was before." He said. Oliver sighed.

"Okay, but what about our dear friend, Parasite? Won't he just use Pete's abilities to make himself more powerful?" Oliver asked, wondering about possible repercussions.

"Once Parasite is found, you will not need to worry about him." Rene said in a firm tone, ending all questions then and there.

Chloe didn't like this one bit. This Peter, whoever he was, already went through enough. The death of his brother, the loss of his abilities, his father turning on him, and for them to take this last semblance of power away from him, even temporarily, could cause a crash. She would know, the Isis Foundation helped people with abilities, and she essentially became a counselor for them. She was also starting to hate the presence of the Hatian. Reminded her all too well of Lex Luthor. Maybe it was her wariness of this woman, Angela Petrelli. A secret organization dedicated to finding metahumans and capturing them. It sounded like Black Creek all over again. No matter what anyone said, this… _Company_, had its roots from the same ground as her former prison. She wouldn't be surprised if there was an association with LexCorp, or its former name, LuthorCorp.

Chloe turned to the computer and began her hacking skills. The level of encryption surrounding Parasite was difficult, and any free floating information had little to no information. "Okay, this is going to take a while. Ollie, if you can go out and do your rounds for the night, I'll let you know when something pops up."

Oliver nodded, but a quick look from Rene reminded him otherwise. "Actually I can't. This bird's been grounded." He said. Chloe spun her computer chair, in one of the few times she used it, and gave a look towards Rene.

"Oliver needs to stay off the streets. Painting himself as the Green Arrow makes him for an easy target. Sylar may think he has abilities where he has none." He explained. Chloe disliked him even more now, or maybe the situation as a whole. It was like he was calling the shots as a right hand man, where someone above was doing all the tactical work. Being the _Ghost in the Machine_ has taught her quite a bit about hierarchies.

And Sylar, she still couldn't wrestle the idea into her mind. A metahuman who steals other's abilities by ripped the top of their heads off? She had seen a few reports over the years, but virtual searches revealed close to nothing, and Clark had found even fewer clues from the crime scenes. The Company seemed like a great asset, but also a great danger too. For now, she'll use the resources she can. They both were intent on keeping Clark safe, but where Chloe was trying to outpace Lex, The Company was trying to outpace Sylar, and others like him.

"Well if you're not going to go out and do stuff, then help me on the computer here." Chloe turned around to the computer, pointing at another keyboard for Oliver to help. The Hatian stood idly, incase intruders found out about Watchtower. She desperately wanted to send Clark a message, but Rene revealed the utmost importance in the delay of Clark meeting Sylar. Whether she liked it or not, if a woman can dream the future, then what she said has to be taken into account. She still prepared a message to send if the need arose, but likely, this Sylar had only one prey in mind. Clark.

Author's Note: I'm very glad that i've written these first few chapters beforehand, lifes given me a tough time right now, but thankfully i have enough time to post the new chapters. I'll try to update when i can, but beyond these first few chapters, i can't make any promises.


	3. Chapter 3

_They were in a small wooden cabin, where various tools and equipment hung from the wall, as well as various stuffed animals, the head of a deer among the collection. Sylar's father, Samson Gray, started a taxidermy business. His latest order was the small rabbit on the table. Though till alive, Samson had sedated the rabbit with one of his acquired abilities. Both he and his son, Gabriel Gray, who called himself Sylar, have the same ability, to understand how complex systems work, including biological systems. This ability allowed them to steal the abilities of their victims, almost always resulting in the victim's death._

_Samson coughed, blade in hand. "I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."_

_"I'm not your apple, you don't know anything about me." Sylar retorted back to his father._

_"I have some idea." He said. His back turned to Sylar, he turned around the side and faced him, pointing a knife in his direction. "You and I, we can't all be that different." He said again, turning and walking around the table. Sylar was angry, he watched his father turn his back on him, playing with the knife in his hand. He took a step forward, rage seething forth._

_"From where I stand, we have exactly nothing in common." He said, his father didn't bother to turn around._

_"Yeah well, we pick easy targets." Samson said, looking slightly upwards at the sedated animal. "Like that rabbit. Weak, helpless, not fair really."_

_Sylar looked away from the rabbit to his father, who had started sharpening the knife in his hand with a small metallic rod. "Are you really drawing a moral line?" Sylar said, disgusted. Though he didn't know why. Samson stopped and turned to face Sylar._

_ "Morality?" He said, his tone rose as he nearly laughed right there, turning away and facing his blade once more. "Doesn't figure into it." He said, sharpening the blade once more. "Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly." He said, making a final stroke and turning to Gabriel. He made another swipe with the knife on the rod, took a step in his direction and said "You have to kill. It's who ya are." He said, looking down at the blade as he started to sharpen the blade once more._

_Sylar gave a pause and a slightly confused look before his father continued. "But you do choose your prey." He took a breath and looked up again. "And yours never had a chance. Not against you. Not really." He looked down again. Sylar's face changed as the words hit him. Emotions rose that he didn't think he'd ever feel, he never confronted this side of him, he just did as he pleased. "Easy pickin's. Small game." Samson said, the knife ever sharpening in the background._

_Sylar looked down. Attempting to justify himself, he spoke with limited determination and spoke quickly as well. "They had something I wanted, it's not my fault they weren't strong enough to fight back." Samson Grey laughed slightly before speaking once more._

_"And those agents who have been coming after us recently?"_

_"I handled them!" Sylar said._

_"No you ran away from 'em!" His father shot back. "Just like I did."_

_"I could wipe them out with a thought." Sylar said menacingly, angrily._

_"But you haven't." Samson coughed. "Why?"_

_Why? _The thought pounded in his head. Sylar, now completely shunning his ordinary identity, the identity tied to his pathetic weakling of a father, the father he left to die from his cancer. Now, he had a prey, a prey worthy of a fight, a prey worthy of the hunt. He was going to find Superman, and have the greatest hunt of his life since Peter Petrelli last had his original abilities.

Someone who could stop an entire burning planet on a collision course with earth and send it back into space. Only an apex predator can conquer someone that powerful, and Sylar was that very hunter.

At that moment, he was knocked out of his meditative state by a man who walked into him. History filled his head as the last few hours came rushing into his vision and into his mind. _Lex Luthor._ The name rebounded in his head. The bald man in the suit looked up. "Hey! Watch where you're going." Sylar nearly replied, but he picked up something unique about him. Different than anything he's seen before. Similar to the man in the office earlier today, but he didn't have a chance to see his history. Compared to Lex Luthor, that reporter didn't seem nearly as… Human. His thoughts distracted him from reality as the bald man seemed intimidated by his look. Sylar watched as the man in front of him made himself as tall as possible. "Do you have a problem?" Lex asked, referring to his staring.

Sylar just stayed calm. "No. Not at all." He said, slowly, almost dragging out the words, smiling slightly at him. Before Lex Luthor could react, Sylar turned and walked away from him. _He's not worth it, not yet._ Sylar thought to himself. He turned down an alley and disappeared from sight. _I have bigger fish to fry.__  
_

AN: after having reviewed my original story line, i didn't think that it held faithfully to smallville or heroes. With the lost potential of some characters in heroes, i felt their reintroduction would add more to the story, and i'm taking the time to figure out whether the additional side plots would be beneficial or not. The first three chapters will remain the same, as they've only covered the basic premise for the story and will remain unaltered. i'm hoping that this will be a long run story and hope everyone enjoys the ride.

And for that one reviewer, yes, i plan on chloe getting her powers back. It should cause an interesting dynamic between her and a yet to be seen character.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex Luthor. The name rang unfamiliarly, but it's what everyone called him. He stared at himself in the mirror, hands on the sink underneath him, supporting his weight. Really, there wasn't much that was familiar to him now, except superman. The undying thirst for knowledge of who he was gnawed at him. It was the only thing that felt right. It felt _natural_. The news and reports, most followed the exploits of superman. But Lois Lane always got the best stories. She always had the most information. He intended to find out why.

His phone beeped in his pocket. Still wearing the suit form earlier that day, he pulled it out and read the text message.

_She's ready_.

Lex put the phone away, looked at the mirror once more. "I am Lex Luthor. I will find out who you are superman."

* * *

"Three days, THREE DAYS Ollie." Chloe said, she sounded desperate.

"I know, I know, but what can we do?" He said.

The bed sheets covered them as sunlight spilled down into the room. They were bundled up together, arms and legs tied up in a loving embrace, but they were both worried.

"For starters, my cousin has been missing for THREE DAYS, then this," She half stuttered in frustration "GUY is here controlling us, so we can't go out there, on top of that, there's a serial killer maniac who takes peoples powers by RIPPING THEIR BRAINS OUT."

"Relax, everything is going to be-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO RELAX!" Chloe said, untying herself from the knot of limbs and moving back slightly and turning away from Queen. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she returned the touch by holding his hand and squeezing. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I understand." Ollie said. He smiled, regardless of whether she'd turn around and see. "We'll find a way to fix everything."

* * *

The Hatian stood, absorbing the sight of the watchtower. He watched and listened to the silence, enjoying it, finding comfort in it.

"In our busy lives, we don't take the simple pleasures sometimes to enjoy what is around us. Wouldn't you agree?" He said, turning around and finding a suited up Oliver Queen.

"You really need to stop doing that." Rene didn't even flinch. Oliver sighed and said "I need to get to work-"

"No."

"You don't realise the importance of this." Oliver said. He walked up to him. "I'm not just Green Arrow at night, I have a company to run, a company that will have it's stock come crashing down without it's CEO."

"It's still a no." Rene said. "Your life is in danger, and I won't allow you to risk-"

"I won't lose my company, damn it!" Oliver said. "I'm going to be late for a meeting that I set up."

"You have to stay here."

"Angela can find someone else to be her puppet, I'm going to go to my company and-" The Hatian stood in his way.

"I can't allow you to do that."

"What are you going to do, erase my memory?"

"If I have to." Rene said. Oliver looked down and turned away slightly. He turned quickly, throwing a punch at the Hatian, who had sidestepped quickly. Going down to the floor, he moved his leg in a sweeping fashion, taking Rene to the ground. He started to run for the elevator as the Hatian slowly got up and tried to go after him. A gate closed infront of him before he could make another move. Turning around, he faced Chloe, who was standing at a watchtower computer.

"This is bigger than the both of us." Chloe said.

"You're right, it is." The Hatian said. Chloe stood her ground, bravely, as the Hatian slowly moved towards her. "You were careless. Now that he's out there, Sylar could find him and kill him."

"He risks his life every day trying to stop criminals, it's his job."

"His job is to risk his life, not throw it away." The Hatian said. Chloe looked confused. "If he moves in the night as Green Arrow, he will be targeted by Sylar, and he will die."

"We've got allies to help." She said.

"All the more who will die if you send them in unprepared."

"So prepare us."

"It's not that simple." Rene said. He turned to the computer screen. "Look up Zane Taylor."

Chloe was confused. She turned to the computer and started up the Watchtower, looking up the name. A police file popped up, showing pictures of the crime and the crime scene. Chloe had a look of horror on her face.

"I've seen things that people should never see. But this..." She stopped, not able to continue with her sentence.

"This has happened to every single one of his victims." Rene shared. "And he's gotten more powerful because of it." Chloe turned to look at him.

"How do we stop him."

"We're still trying to figure out where he is."

"What's the point of that if we're sitting like ducks." She sighed.

Rene stepped forward. "This is about your cousin." He noted. Chloe looked up and sighed. "That is why you helped him escape."

"It was clear you weren't going to do anything about it." She said.

"Lois is not an asset in this war." He said, straightforward.

"She's the daughter of a military commander, like hell she's can't be an asset." She half shouted at the Hatian.

"You run the Watchtower, Green Arrow has advanced technology that he uses. Both of you are important assets." He said. "Without you two, and the other heroes that you call on, the world would quickly crumble without you." The Hatian stared at her, Chloe sighed.

"I'm still not letting you go after him."

"Then his blood will be on your hands." Rene said. Chloe was about to make a retort before Watchtower rang with warnings of a disaster. Chloe manned her station and started analysing the situation. Rene stepped back, letting her do her work.

* * *

The lights turned on in the dark room. Lois was tied to a chair and only had her underwear. "Oh great, now I feel like a hooker." Lois said.

She looked straight ahead and saw her own reflection. "Why don't you come out from behind that mirror, Lex. Show me your face, and maybe this story won't destroy your company."

"Have you gotten any information out of her yet?" Lex said to the scientist next to him.

"Not yet sir, though I don't know how you expect us to read her brainwaves without letting us in that room." She said.

"I hired you for answers, doctor, and I expect them. You have one week." Lex turned around.

"But sir, it would take weeks just to find the parts that we needed-"

"Money is no object in this course." Lex said, turning around. "If it would put your mind at ease, we would market it as a product that would help their loved ones contact those who are comatose." He said. She stood, almost frozen. "One week, doctor." He said again, and walked out of the room.

Author's note: I apologise for the delay in the story. Things have not been as quiet as I had hoped. I shall try to keep the story updated once every two weeks, but with all the work university is giving me, and how large both Heroes and Smallville are, it's a small fortune i was able to produce this chapter. But I haven't given up on this story and I won't in the future.


End file.
